1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device having a heat dissipating member formed of aluminum, aluminum alloy, magnesium or magnesium alloy, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As this type of device, a light-emitting device is known which includes a high thermal conductive heat dissipating base having a mounting surface for die bonding, a circuit substrate placed on the heat dissipating base and having a hole exposing a portion of the mounting surface and a stretching portion which stretches outward from an outer peripheral edge of the heat dissipating base, a light-emitting element mounted on the mounting surface through the hole, and a translucent resin body for sealing an upper side of the light-emitting element (e.g., see JP-A 2006-5290). In the light-emitting device of the JP-A 2006-5290, the heat dissipating base is placed in contact with an outer surface of a housing of an electronic device.
However, when the housing is formed of aluminum, aluminum alloy, magnesium or magnesium alloy, the light-emitting device of the JP-A 2006-5290 cannot be directly bonded by a typical solder material since an oxide film is formed on a surface of the housing. Therefore, it is necessary to include an adhesive sheet formed of a resin having adhesiveness between the heat dissipating base and the housing or to fix the heat dissipating base to the housing by a fastener member such as screw, hence, the number of components and the number of manufacturing processes increase. In addition, since the oxide film formed on the surface of the housing increases thermal resistance between the heat dissipating base and the housing, heat dissipation efficiency is deteriorated.